fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2015
03:31 Yay more fuel 03:33 aah shet 03:33 * NOVA Prophet goes up in flames 03:33 AAAAAGH 03:33 wb crusty 03:33 now where was i..oh yes 03:33 AGGGHH FIRE 03:33 BURN BURN BURN! 03:34 Im not crusty the clown 03:38 Lol 03:38 Test lag 03:39 Why not 05:40 Heugh heugh 05:40 :v he touch his own ass 05:40 BE GONE 05:41 NOH 05:41 I'll stay 05:41 ~~~:^) 05:41 Tyle 05:42 be gone 05:43 Whoa. 05:45 ded 05:46 Hello? 05:46 Holy shit. 05:47 Back 05:47 Ooh its Dr0id 05:47 Hi 05:48 Droid check out what's happening in my wiki now, ^^ 05:48 back 05:48 No. 05:48 Me no wanna 05:48 Something good is happening 05:48 what? 05:48 Tatsumi stay here. 05:48 Pink whats your wiki? 05:48 gimme the link 05:48 It's called Kingdom Of Fun Wikia 05:48 link? 05:48 Check it on my profile though 05:50 what pink? :3 05:50 hm 05:50 We just crashed. 05:50 yep 05:50 lel 05:51 like robotic doll thing.. 05:51 WB droid 05:51 Thx 05:51 such crash 05:51 much choas 05:51 Choas. 05:51 Coas 05:51 >chaos 05:51 XD 05:52 yeet 05:52 Droid 05:52 fite someone 05:52 Lag fudge me sjjj 05:52 well what is gud news penk? 05:53 @Lewis I just told Droid what's happening in my wiki lately 05:53 oh 05:53 we crashed 05:53 all of us crashed 05:53 So wer are not the only ones who crashed 05:53 hm 05:54 again WB droid 05:54 Thx 05:55 ded 05:55 --Rp mode-- 05:55 *Pinkalina and Ellonandro kiss* 05:55 Hotel room pls. 05:55 * DroidUnit774 films 05:55 Clock please 05:56 PINK PLS XD 05:56 I habe no school today xd) 05:56 It's a better love story than Twilight :? 05:56 Yes 05:56 Fudge my lags! 05:56 lags 05:56 * NOVA Prophet hacks pinks computer 05:56 I don't want to see Twilight. 05:56 Or that. 05:56 Even Star Wars Ep. II is a better love story 05:56 * Pinkgirl234 deflects h@x 05:57 http://i.imgur.com/6SDg1yS.jpg 05:57 <3 05:58 pink what is with the chat log posts 05:58 To record chat and report troublemakers 05:59 ^ 05:59 Ey endo 05:59 k 05:59 e 05:59 l 05:59 k 05:59 Hng. 05:59 you ruined it 05:59 Yeah 05:59 Kelk. 05:59 how many abs ya got? :> 05:59 K 05:59 L 05:59 M 05:59 N 05:59 Airlines 05:59 O 05:59 Damn it 05:59 * Pinkgirl234 rekts everyone 05:59 eez weens 05:59 I have 0 abs 05:59 nope 06:00 * DroidUnit774 is rekt 06:00 * NOVA Prophet uses rekt deflect 06:00 http://i.imgur.com/lwCiO6S.gifv 06:00 Stupid logo 06:00 * Pinkgirl234 eats someone here 06:00 * DroidUnit774 gets chainsaw 06:00 Yum yum 06:00 pink eats-- 06:00 what 06:00 the hell 06:00 * DroidUnit774 cuts the Nintendo logo 06:01 * HugeClockTowerFan winks 06:01 STUPENDOUS 06:01 Sjjjjj. 06:01 Oh so yummy! XD 06:01 * DroidUnit774 imitates Conker too and screen goes black 06:01 You do not know the reference, child. 06:02 * DroidUnit774 gets it because i love that game irl 06:02 conkers.. 06:02 ah 06:02 http://i.imgur.com/Uwl7oD1.gifv 06:03 http://i.imgur.com/deG3hei.gifv 06:03 Droid 06:03 Yeah 06:03 No way 06:03 I need proof 06:03 Droid:BABy don hurt me don hurt me..no more 06:03 Yes way dahleng! ;) 06:04 I mean look. Fab profile, fab avatar, fab coding skills, fab wiki 06:04 nope 06:04 Um. 06:04 Nah. 06:04 I'm good. 06:04 Wat 06:04 XDd 06:04 http://i.imgur.com/Rehe0J5.jpg 06:05 * DroidUnit774 has fab gf tho 06:05 * Pinkgirl234 shows her fabness on the table 06:05 droid has a gf!! 06:05 wow ;) 06:05 Conket pls 06:05 Conker 06:05 Conket. 06:05 Pink show her fab-- 06:05 that sounds weird 06:05 Git gud me 06:05 reaaaly weird 2015 10 14